Spells (Baldur's Gate)
The spells which can be cast by characters controllable by the player are categorized into two categories: theWizard&Priest spellbook with eight different schools of magic and has seven spell levels in the game, though they are only five that can be used by the player. The eight different school of magic are: *Alteration, this school has its focus on spells that alter reality in many different ways. *Abjuration, this school focuses on many spells that may protect or offer resistance from all kinds of elements and spells that may remove some status effects on the user. *Conjuration / Summoning, this school focuses on the conjuration of armor and creatures not related to the undead. *Divination, this school focuses on identifying items of magical nature, properties of creatures and protecting against creature of evil natures, traps. *Enchantment / Charm, this school is focused on the manipulation of the minds of any creature. *Evocation / Invocation, this school is around spells that summon weapons and damage inflicting spells of any element. *Illusion / Phantasm, this school focuses on spell that alter appearance and invisibility. *Necromancy, this school focuses on life and death and spells of this school can heal their target, drain life from the victim to the caster and allows undead minions to be summoned. Only spell up to lvl 5 are available to be used by your controlled characters in the game. Many spell can only be categorized into only one spellbook, but there are some exceptions and these are at different spell levels available in the different spellbooks. To cast spells, wizards&priest need spell slots, which can be filled with a spell of specific level and can only be used once. Spell assigned to slots restore themselves after resting in eithers inns or outside in the wilderness. Wizards spells can be used by mages, bards and specialist mages. This spellbook has many spell that inflict magical damage, negative status effects, spells that raise the amount of protection for the caster, conjure creatures, etc. It has a more offensive character, with a lot of supportive spells as well, but those who can use this spellbook cannot heal poison or wounds. Priest spells can be used by clerics and druids. Rangers can use this spellbook from lvl 8. The spellbook has many spell that can be used to heal the wounds of allies cure status effects, boost armor class, summon magical weapons, increase resistance to evil, magic and elements, inflict negative status effecs, etc. It has a supportive character, but has a limited amount of offensive spells as well. List of spells (Baldur's Gate) The spells in this table are alphabetically ordered. This list contains only the spells from the game without the expansion pack. The list of spells from the expansion pack is under this one. Legend: - : Spell is a special ability to some classes. & : Spell is in both spellbooks. + : Spell is a special ability of the protagonist earned during the game. ! : Information on this spell may be incorrect for any reason. List of spells (Tales of the Sword Coast) The spells in this table are ordered by the spellbook in which they appear. This list contains only the spells added by the expansion pack, Tales of the Sword Coast (ToftSC) . Here are all interlinks that you may want to click. Wizard Spellbook, Priest Spellbook. Schools of magic: Alteration, Abjuration, Conjuration. Divination, Enchantment, Evocation, Illusion, Necromancy. Legend: - : Spell is a special ability to some classes. & : Spell is in both spellbooks. + : Spell is a special ability of the protagonist earned during the game. ! : Information on this spell may be incorrect for any reason. Easter Egg Spells Category:Spells Category:Lists Category:Baldur's Gate (games)